What should've happend between gumball and penny and carrie
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: A bunch of rabid AU plot bunnies that I may or may not continue. Feel free to use whatever you like for your stories!
1. Chapter 1

What should've happened between gumball and penny

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Gumball let out a sigh of relief. He watched as his classmates walked away. Okay,

that was close...but people seem to be buying his cover story. It should only be a

couple more days until mom could get him more clothes...if he just kept side-

stepping everyone and keep his mouth shut until then...he should be- "Uh, Gumball

what are you wearing?" Asked Penny as she walked up from behind. Gumball

panicked. Of all the people to see through him! It shouldn't surprise him because

she's so smart, which is why he loved her...but the timing couldn't be worse! Uh,

Gumball? Said gumball in his best girl voice. I know not this name. I'm

GumballOopsEggWobbleUnderpants from the country of- He trailed off as penny gave him

the "Seriously?" look. Gumball sighed. "Look, don't judge me! My dad ruined my clothes! It

was literally either this or go naked!" Penny giggled. "Oh, gumball. Only you could end up in

these kind of situations." she said amused. Then she smiled. "Don't worry your secrets safe

with me." Gumball gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks penny, I owe you one. Everyone else seems to

have bought my fake identity...so maybe I can still get through this with at least a shred of

dignity. Right on Que a car blow by so fast the velocity blew off Gumball's dress. Leaving

exposed to penny. Penny couldn't help it, she had to laugh! Embarrassed, Gumball covered

himself. "Don't judge me! I'm 12! I'm a late bloomer! And it's cold! He then turns to go home.

Nuts to school! He wasn't leaving home until he had pants! Penny headed right after him, as

she desperately tried to stifle her laugh. (snort) "I-I'm sorry. Seriously though. My uncle left a

bunch of old little boys clothes with us the last time he was here(don't ask)." Gumball thanked

her, and used penny's book bag to conceal himself on the way to her house...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

What should've happened between gumball and penny ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!**

...

**PALS BEFORE GALS!**

Shouted Gumball as he jumped off the diving board and fell toward the pool.

"Hey, Masami...have you seen gumball?" Gumball looked toward the familiar voice and saw Penny on the side of the pool.

Gumball cursed as he quickly thought through his options. "On the one hand: I create a diversion to save Darwin. But on the other hand: I splash Penny and look like a-

**SPLAT!**

Penny was briefly blinded as something smacked against her face. She peeled it off just as gumball runs out of the pool screaming in pain from the friction burn of the impact.

He quickly snatches two ice cream cones from Idaho and slapped them onto his chest, and moans in relief.

Rocky awkwardly comes up to him. "Uh...dude? Nice bikini and all...but your probably going to want a third cone."

Gumball looks at him confused. "What are you- And that's when he saw Massami laughing at him...and an embarrassed Penny holding up his swim trunks...

On the plus side...Darwin was able to get away while a mortified Gumball covered himself...So...good for him?

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	3. Chapter 3

What should've happened between gumball and penny and Carrie

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

**AN: this is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

...

Gumball and Darwin are sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Carrie is next to them. Gumball and Darwin eat their food, they're both pleased by its flavor. Gumball gives Darwin a try of his food, Darwin does the same-

Carrie sighs, "That's just so insensitive. You know ghosts can't eat! [eats a lump of food, it falls through her body back onto the plate; she sighs] Watching you two at lunchtime makes my afterlife a misery!"

"But Carrie, you like being miserable." Pointed out Gumball. "That's not the point. I'm hungry." States Carrie flatly.

"So, why do you come to the cafeteria every day?" Asks Gumball confused. "Because it brings out the only feeling I have left- Carrie flips her hair -pain."

Gumball has a sad look for a moment- "Can I have your lunch then?" -He asks cheerfully.

Carrie sighs, "Whatever... -Gumball starts eating it- I wish I still had a body..."

"Why don't you use Gumballs?" Asks Darwin cheerfully. Gumball spits the food out! "What?! Me?"

Carrie is impressed. "Really? You would do that for me?" Darwin smiled, "Sure! Gumballs always there for a friend in need."

"I am?" Asked a bewildered Gumball. "Great! Thanks!" Shouts Carrie

Gumball panics, "No, wait!" Carrie possesses his body and his mind fades to black-

...

Gumball groans... "What happened last night?" He looks down on himself and sees that he's in an unknown place...naked.

Gumball sighed. "So just same-old, same-old then?" Gumball then hears a groan behind him. He turns and goes Scarlett at the sight of a naked Penny. "Okay...that's new..." Thinks a startled Gumball...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
